


Hostage

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, unfinished but not abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Patton, Roman, and Logan learn how to deal with the zombie apocalypse and make friends along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

They were nothing more than teenagers when it started. The world was crumbling beneath them, falling into the depths of despair as Patton sat with his friends, painfully oblivious to what was going on now. Patton had smiled so widely, not minding that Romans’ grandmother said she was taking his twin, Remus, to visit one of his friends in the hospital. From what they knew, that friend was deathly ill, though Remus had never given specifics, taking it as a sensitive topic. Patton never asked after the first time Remus had given him a  _ look _ that he just knew meant never to bring it up ever again. He didn’t. 

Patton was fourteen, the oldest of the group, with Logan just a few months younger and Roman the youngest, thirteen but fourteen in a few days. That was why they were gathered together, a half-hearted birthday celebration. It would have been much bigger if Remus’ friend weren’t in the hospital. The other twin was having his own tiny celebration with that friend and another, though Roman hadn’t listened to his twins’ ramblings earlier. Instead, he had turned to listen in on the walkie talkies Logan was currently speaking through, plotting Gods know what. 

The three were happy with the little arrangement, sitting around the television and half-heartedly discussing the relationships in Steven Universe, all deathly set that Steven and Connie should at  _ least _ stay friends through the events after meeting the Diamonds officially. They weren’t sure how they dwelled into this conversation, but it was rather heated. Patton happily sat as his two friends debated the logistics of it, Patton occasionally chiming in information and his own little opinion. 

But, as everything was, the happiness of everything had to end eventually. This was abrupt, though, ending with a harsh knock on the door, not leaving room to denial to the entrance. Roman frowned, standing up sharply, ignoring the way he had flinched. He quickly explains, “Grams doesn’t knock and Remus doesn’t knock that loud. They both have keys.” He watches Patton stiffen at that, turned towards the door with wide eyes. It was only twelve in the afternoon, so Roman knew it wasn’t the mailman. He came at three o’clock sharp every afternoon and always left two peppermints for the twins. 

“So, who is it, then,” Logan asks, standing up slowly, keeping his voice low in an attempt to conceal himself, though he isn’t sure if he  _ has _ to. 

Roman offers a half-hearted smile, though it’s edged with nerves as he mumbles, “Better hope it’s not ICE.” He plays it off as a joke, but Patton and Logan know that there was a truthfulness behind every single joke Roman spewed. They knew he was always anxious about the new laws and constant background checks given to everyone. He knew his parents hadn’t made it through the first raid, who was to say his grandmother would make it through the second? 

Roman moves to the hall closet, opening it and snatching out the sword. Patton was never sure  _ why _ Roman had a sword, but, honestly, he was rather thankful for it now, watching as Roman stalked towards the door, standing on top of his toes to look out the peephole. However, the boy stumbled back almost immediately, asking,  _ “What the fuck,” _ in a hushed voice, the breath knocked out of him as he landed on his ass with a somewhat loud thud, though a bang at the door followed instantly. 

Logan moved forward, examining the door. Patton catches his brows furrow, mouth opening slowly as he looked at the tiny opening, mumbling his own,  _ “What the actual fuck,” _ in response to seeing whatever was on the other side. 

“I wanna see,” Patton whimpers quietly, pushing Logan away as he fumbles to see, standing on the very tips of his toes to look through the slot. He’s beyond surprised at what he sees. 

There are two beings there, both of which look similar. Their skin looks sickly, falling off in chunks of flesh of grey and congratulated red as well as some icky greens. Maggots crawl around the chunks as well as other bugs that Patton didn’t want anywhere  _ near _ his body or really anywhere near him,  _ period. _ He cringes, moving back and ignoring the swell in his chest as he hears their low groans. 

“What  _ are _ those, Logan? What are we gonna do?” 

Logan examines Patton with a trained brow, the all-too-mature teenager looking him up and down before sighing. “Well, if my knowledge of video games, television shows, comics, and all other media serve me well enough, those are zombies, Patton. A humans’ physical strength is not high enough to push down a door unless there were multiple trying at a time, so, theoretically, we can wait out their leave. We have food, electricity, and so on that we could most likely live it off for another few weeks, albeit if we even eat foods we dislike.” 

Roman shakes his hands in front of himself. “Hold on, Specs, can we go back to the  _ zombies _ part?” 

“The undead seemingly walk,” Logan replies, a brow raised. “They both appear rather dead to me.” 

“What are our other options?” 

“Fight them off.” 

“We need weapons!” 

“You  _ have _ a weapon, Roman.” 

Patton sighs. “Well, I can’t exactly  _ fight, _ guys. I’m not strong!” 

“Then we stay until they pass or we run out of food.” 

Patton sighs, leaning against the wall. “Maybe I could learn to fight while we wait?...” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Days had turned to months, sitting and waiting turned to traveling and foraging for anything and everything they could get their greedy little hands on. But, really, it  _ wasn’t _ greedy, was it? They were fighting to survive, just like the rest of the remaining world! Patton had learned to fight, just like Logan had. He had learned where to slash to get the best results. He learned how long it takes for someone to bleed out to death from a severe laceration to the neck. He learned how horrid it was to watch someone take their final breaths. 

Two hundred and fifty-three days it had taken for them to get to the point that they were currently at, plopped down in an abandoned building, set up around a fire as the cold seeped in. Roman leans against Patton and Logan, pulling them in for warmth. Patton was only fifteen now, sat curled around the two as they waited out to die. They were tired of running, of being left for dead. They just wanted to settle now. It was warm enough and they certainly had enough food, but they were running out of bullets and their close-range weapons were all dulling down now. 

What they don’t expect is for there to suddenly be another standing before them, so suddenly  _ there _ that Patton yelps, falling back rather ungracefully, taking both of his boyfriends with him. He frowns at the cold eyes that stare him down, one purple and the other blue, the rest of them hide behind thick layers of black and purple clothing. A bag is held in their hand, presented to them without a singular word. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Roman yelps, “What the  _ fuck?” _

They what the bag, glaring at Roman. On it is a piece of paper, the words  _ A gift, sort of a piece offering _ written in yellow, green, and purple letters, taped to the bag. 

Logan raises a brow. “A peace offering? What for?” 

Patton watches their jaw set, eyes burning with something that seemingly cornered itself as an annoyance. They looked like they were about to burst with yells and anger, but something softens after a moment as they let out a quiet sigh, nothing more than a near-silent huff at the three. His hands move, silently communicating. Patton instantly regrets not taking sign language classes when he had the chance to do so. 

Logan sighs, saddened by the realization that none of them actually knew sign language. “I”m sorry… We don’t know sign language.” 

They nod, slow and accepting before pulling a small notepad out of their back pocket, a pen following from a bag against their side. THey slowly write on it,  _ “We have seen you around the area, it’s a peace offering so we don’t attack each other.”  _

“Why would we attack you,” Patton asks with a raised brow. 

The taller frowns beneath the mask, jerking back to write a singular word, it being nothing more than  _ “Supplies,” _ darkly underlined. 

Patton blanches, shaking his head quickly. “No!” 

The loud noise makes them flinch, eyes widening beneath the cover of the hood. They duck their head after a moment, blanching. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be loud, but we  _ scavenge, _ I promise! We’re no threat.” 

They seem to hesitate, wrist shaking as they write,  _ “Nor are we.” _

Roman nods, lips pursed. There’s a beat of silence before he asks, “How many of you are there?” 

_ “Five in all, including myself, but there’s typically only three of us. My brother and his boyfriend aren’t commonly here.”  _ There’s a sadness in his eyes that Patton just barely catches. He frowns in sympathy, watching them heave out a soft, accepting sigh as they swipe it back to write,_ "We're just trying to survive, just like you are. We don't want to hurt anyone._

Patton smiles. "Then no fighting, kiddo. We won't go after you all and you all won't go after us." 

They nod, quick and sharp as they turn, vanishing just as quickly as they had appeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely fuckin janky, my twisted triangle babes 
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav


End file.
